Nightmares
by Deathby Snew Snew
Summary: Something has happened in Trenton. Can Steph and TJ make it out alive. this is AU.


Just felt like writing this. All the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy! I was kinda falling asleep after handing out candy so there is probably alot of mistakes.

Not mine im just borrowing the characters!

Steph POV

It was a beautiful day and I was stuck inside bored out of my mind. I had been doing searches since eight this morning and my butt was numb, I was hungry and getting cranky. My husband was with his cousin and Tank in Miami trying to fix the current problems there. They had been there for about a week and would probably be there for another week. I didn't feel like going because right now I don't feel very sexy and Miami can be intimidating; I'm about four months pregnant. I decided to head to the break room for a snack while waiting for my current search to finish. Walking into the break room I saw my sister TJ chatting with Vince about sports. I grabbed yogurt and a water and sat next to her. It had been an interesting year, my father divorced my mom, I found out I had a younger sister; I got married to the man of my dreams and now were expecting our first child.

I sighed looking at my pitiful yogurt wanting a meatball sub. TJ caught my sigh and asked "What's up Steph?"

"I wish this was a meatball sub" I said grudgingly putting the spoon in my mouth.

TJ perked up "OMG! I want pizza let's get lunch! Wait let's get Bobby to go with us, poor guy has been holed up here with the guys gone" she said.

I perked up and was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement "yes! Let's go!"

"Vince you can come too!" TJ was getting excited while I quickly finished my yogurt and went in search of Bobby.

I found Bobby with his head down on his desk with mountains of paperwork around him. "TJ and I are going to get pizza and subs and you're coming with us." I said. He perked up and smiled at me "I could go for that, I need a break." We went back to the control room and found four other guys that were tagging along with us. My sister inviting everyone of course, and probably getting everyone's order while she's at it.

Finally we were ready to go with Vince, Bobby, Ram, Rico, Cal, and Manny with more orders to fulfill. I didn't care as long as I got my meatball sub. We took two SUVs to Pinos; I looked out the window and saw fire trucks rushing down the street and heard sirens in the distance. I was wondering what was happening but didn't worry too much about it after all it was Trenton. When we got to Pinos it was normally filled with Trenton PD but today there was hardly anyone there, now that was surprising but at least we wouldn't have to wait long.

I moaned my way through a meatball sub and a slice of pizza. TJ was talking with the guys and getting orders filled, while I was chatting with Bobby about when the guys were coming back. "I know you miss him bomber, but be patience these things take time and they need his brilliance" Bobby said.

"I know, but I miss him and it feels lonely. TJ is trying but I think I'm frustrating her." I told him

"Didn't you girls go to the movies, go shopping, and start planning the baby shower? She's been sleeping at your place and yet you feel lonely?" Bobby asked.

"Well it's the physical, the connection I feel, and I know she's trying but I guess I am being difficult" I told him.

"Don't forgot she is alone too her boyfriend is in Miami too, her brothers are overseas on a mission and her "uncle" is in Russia tying up loose ends so she's alone too bomber and she's trying to be a sister to you" Bobby said making me feel like crap. She was trying the news we were related came as a shock and we didn't take it so well. I blew a sigh and gave a weak smile to Bobby. We tuned hearing TJ ask if we were ready to go and got up to leave. We were ready to leave, when banging made all of us stand at attention, the guys moved to protect me while TJ moved closer to me, everyone's hand was at their hip. Morelli came in with blood smeared over his clothes, frantic he spoke one word "cupcake".

Morelli was shaking trying to talk. A waitress came with a glass of water; with a shaky hand he accepted it. Very calmly Bobby asked "is this your blood Morelli?" He shook his head. Bobby nodded and asked again "What happened?" Morelli had a faraway look in his eyes and looked between all of us. With a shaky voice "they're… they're… not…. Human…they don'tttt… um… theyyyy don't die."

We all looked at him as if he grew two heads but before any of us could ask him he spoke "I emptied a whole clip into one of them and it just kept coming… it tried to bite me…" he looked up at the Rangemen "we need to get out of here".

Cal was the first to speak "we don't know what were up against we need Intel". Ram and Manny nodded asking for roof access and left us all there. I was wondering what the hell was going, but before I could move, TJ caught my arm and asked "are you carrying." I shook my head no and she gave me the look that meant I wasn't going anywhere. Sigh. We sat there for what felt like an eternity and Morelli was starting to slowly come around. Ram and Manny returned with pale faces, not even trying to hide it. Bobby barked "report".

They looked at each other swallowed hard, in unison said "zombies". We looked at them as if they grew two heads, but before they were bombarded with questions Manny held up his phone and played a video. It showed a woman being chased by two men, they tackled her and tore her insides out and ate it. I wanted to hurl, but nothing came. The rest of the guys were too chocked to say anything. Finally Bobby said "call Rangeman we need back up and we need to alert them".

Vince tried Rangeman but he had no luck getting through. I was so scared and cuddled up to Cal, while TJ was assessing the place. Bobby was pacing until finally TJ spoke "We need to get back to Rangeman, if we make a bee line for the SUVs we can probably make it back, everybody needs to do a weapons check, and be ready meaning keys out, doors open and everybody on their guard. Steph your with me, I'll lead you're my tail and Cal, Many, Ram your around her." They all looked at their weapons and looked outside. "It looks clear" Cal said. TJ handed Morelli her spare gun, we got situated and headed out of Pines. I heard the sirens in the distance, screams, car alarms, and smelled something horrible. The workers of Pinos decided to stay behind and as soon as we were out the doors they slammed them shut. Suddenly there they were, the creatures in Manny's video all looking at us coming toward us. One screeched out and TJ put a bullet in its head. She yelled for us to get in the SUVs. I climbed into the back seat while TJ was in the front. Everyone made it to an SUV. Vince was putting the key in the ignition when one of the things ran straight into the door. It began banging its head on the window. How the hell could something do that?! We burned rubber getting out of the parking lot. Rangeman was only a few blocks away and in that time I begun to grow wearier. I had a horrible feeling, my spidey senses were tingling. "TJ! My spidey senses are going crazy!"

"I know mine are too" she said.

"What do you think it is?" I ask.

"Worst case scenario, Rangeman fell. Second we won't be able to get to it. Third Infected are in side" She said.

I nodded my head at TJ and turned Morelli. "What do you know about these things?"

"Not much, we got a call two days ago about some strange person in the woods. We picked him up and brought him back to the station. We put him in a holding cell that was close to the prostitutes. The calls came in from stark, first then it got worse. Officers were dispatched; the chief was going to call the National Guard. I was at the police station when it got over runned. Eddie went to be with Shirley, Big dog and Carl became one of them. I know if you get bitten, you turn into one of those things and attack other people. There was a call into the CDC, but I don't know what happened there." Morelli told me.

"Omg! What about…" TJ cut me off before I could finish. "Don't think about that" TJ said. We came to Rangeman and it had an eerie feel to it. We drove around to the front and saw the bullet holes along with blood. We circled Rangeman not finding anything else. We fobbed our way into the garage and parked the SUVs. "On any other day I would have loved to be here" Morelli said. We slowly stepped toward the elevator, while some of the guys checked the stairs. We heard a chorus of "clear".

"We need to find out what's going on, but I'm not sure this building is not safe anymore" TJ spoke to Bobby.

"Agreed, we'll head up to seven." Both nodded and all of us climbed into the elevator. It was a tight fit and TJ fobbed us into the apartment. Morelli whistled at it while I went to grab water for everyone. Bobby brought up the monitors. I never knew this was here!

TJ POV

We scrolled through the monitors and found the first floor compromised. We switched back and found that it's contained to the first two levels of the building. Apparently someone blocked off the elevators, and locked the stair doors. Only one person, Hector. He was alive somewhere in the building and so were a few others. Bobby accessed the emergency controls and put his voice on speaker "attention all employees please head to the Fifth floor for an update, be careful." I caught the look on stephs face and knew she was about to throw a fit, hopefully it waited until we got everyone mobilized. "Were headed down to five to make a plan".

Everyone got up and headed to for the elevator. I need the satellite phones, I needed to call Ranger. Bobby was with the first wave of men to head down to five to secure it. Next was the team I picked, we headed down to seven and found a few more Rangemen wondering what the hell was going on. We told them at first it was hard to believe but they came around. I left Steph with Cal and Hal and headed to Ranger's office. I had the security code memorized and unlocked the safe. I pulled out the satellite phone and called him. "Speak" I heard on the other side. These satellite phones were for emergency only.

"Were under attack, fleshing eating zombies no joke, first and second floor compromised, Hector missing, Steph is safe, and police department overrun."

"Confirmed wait for my call, find hector and Bobby." Click. Shit! I ran to find Bobby on the third floor. He found hector holed up in the Electronics department.

"I called ranger with the emergency satellite phone. He going to check into what's happening and we need to stay close to each other" I said. Both of the guys nodded. Before any of us could say anything else the phone rang.

"DEFCON 1, destroy everything get to Miami, safe zone for now" Ranger said.

"She'll ask how?" I told him

"Terrorist attack, Government is sealing off borders, CDC is trying to contain, military has been dispensed, and be careful" ranger said.

'Always" I said before I hung up. I turned to Bobby and Hector "DEFCON 1: Destroy everything"

Both Bobby and Hector nodded their agreement, hector started to wipe the drives and Bobby was calling Hal to blow the building. We were headed up to five when we got a call that we better double time it to the control room. We burst through the stair well panting, walking to the control room. Woody was at the monitors and as soon as he saw us he brought up the first floor. Someone was there, the front doors weren't locked, and she was desperately trying to open the stair well door, but she was making too much noise and drew the zombies to her. More coming in from the streets, and Binkie was closing in on her. He took a big bite out of her neck. " those doors well be a problem, but Hector locked them, but we better careful about the noise we make it looks like they're attracted to it." bobby said.

"That's not what worries me." Woody said. We looked at him as brought up another monitor "There are people coming here which means more will come, and the garage might hold some unfriend lies." We each looked at the garage monitor, and saw a few zombie Rangemen shuffling around.

"Nothing we can't take care of, but watch them call Hal and Cal, and get someone to pack for you, we leave and were not coming back." Bobby ordered. WE head to five to speak to the men. Bobby addressed them while I went to Ranger's office and starting wiping his computer, cleaning out his desk taking the valuables, and emptying the safe. I grabbed my laptop and stored it in the duffel. I went to tank's desk next then Lester's. I had to go to Tank's house and Lester's house, wipe everything there; thank god Lula and their son Trevor was visiting Tank's family in Louisiana.

I found Bobby and said "I need to get their emergency bags and wipe their homes." Bobby nodded his agreement "take some guys with you, Hal and Cal are cleaning out the armory, then they'll get started setting the bombs, you have one hour." Bobby told me. I nodded my head turned to leave but remembered "Watch out for Steph" I told him. He nodded his head. I found Ram and Manny and asked them to be my back. They agreed and we headed down to the armory. We picked up weapons and headed to the garage. Ranger had bought me a Ford 250 super diesel super cab, even better it was black and decked out. We moved toward my truck, we didn't see any zombies so we left the parking garage. We were lucky Tank and Lester houses were close to each other in the same gated community. It was a short drive, but with those things it made it a twenty minute drive. I had to mow down a few of them but we made it. The gate was open and that wasn't a good sign. We were all on alert as I pulled into Tank's Drive way. Looking around there we found it quiet with nothing out of place. Not good. WE disabled the alarm and headed to Tank's panic room. Since we had a safe zone his bag was easy to retrieve. The bags were all for emergencies only; they held the lives of each person who had one, bank accounts, aliases, secrets, emergency money, weapons, whatever that person wanted in their bag it was there, the rest of the stuff be damned. Next was Lester's house that would probably be more difficult.

We pulled into Lester's garage and still nothing in sight. This was starting to worry me because we could be ambushed but I doubt these things are that smart. We disabled the alarm and I headed for the panic room down stairs. I had to disable that alarm too and grabbed Lester's bag. I went through it to make sure everything needed was there. Satisfied I threw the strap over my shoulder and headed back up the stairs. As soon as I turned the corner I heard gun fire. The things were coming through the back door and Manny and Ram were shooting at them. I signaled for them to head back to the truck. We got outside and there were more coming from behind the houses. Shit! We ran to the truck I ended up in the backseat with Ram while Manny was in the front moving over to the driver seat. I gave him the keys and sped off trying to make the hour deadline.

When we got back to Rangeman there were more vehicles there and more zombies. These zombies were quick, but if there was an n easier meal they were taking it. We circled the block making sure it was safe then went into the garage. The other zombies were by the gate. Manny decided to take the opportunity and opened the gate. The zombies came out and followed the truck around the block and we left them in front of the building as we entered the garage. We looked around before exiting the truck and took the elevator to the fifth floor. I met up with Bobby in Tank's office he was wiping the computers. "Did you finish with all of the computers?" I asked.

"No I still have Lester's to do." Bobby said.

"I'm going to grab my bag and Ranger's be back in a bit." I said. I walked out if the office and notice Steph start to follow me. Great! Just what I need right now my bratty, selfish, older sister being a drama queen. Pregnancy has not been good to her, and her being lonely she's been a terror to be around. I really am trying with everybody being gone my sister probably still blames me for everything that happened. I let out a long sigh as I walk into seven and she follows. Sit on the couch I tell her. Then I head to the bedroom, to the closet and find both bags there, per instruction I empty the safe there too, put the items in the bag and drop the bags in the living room. I go to grab water from the fridge and she speaks "what's going on?"

"Terrorist attack, the government closing borders, CDC is coming in, and Miami is the safe zone we have to get there." I tell her.

"What are the bags about?" she asks.

"You don't know about them?" I ask shocked. She shakes her head no.

I sigh "they contain each guy's lives; they were made for emergency purposes only".

She sighs "do I have one?"

"It's in the truck already secured" I tell her.

"Why didn't I know about the bags?" she asks tears starting to fall. "Why didn't he tell me?"

I was starting to get frustrated "because honestly you don't care about this stuff, the training you stopped because of the pregnancy, but you could go on, and you don't carry, even though you have enemies, you live in lala land, you're selfish and you're bratty because you're crying over stupid shit right now. So what the guys didn't tell you, at least they thought enough to have one ready for you, but no! Stephanie Santos doesn't give a care in the world and does whatever the hell she wants because boohoo she always wants things her way! Lester made his vow to love you no matter what and sometimes I wonder if you made him the same vow." I was basically yelling by now.

Steph POV

I looked at TJ as if she grew two heads, but sadly she was right. I was going to answer when the alarm went off. That couldn't be good!

Beep..beep..beep…

"What? What's going on?" I said looking around. I was in my bed and memories of the dream hit me, then nature was calling. I ran to the bathroom and did my routine. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I spotted TJ sleeping on the couch where I left her last night. Damn her and her zombie movie marathon giving me nightmares!

"You and your zombie movies!" I yelled at her.

"Mmmm… it was better than Ghostbusters! And you didn't have to stay and watch!" she told me.

"Fine makes me some breakfast then!" I told her.

"You didn't ask nicely, besides I don't want too." She said.

I rolled my eyes it was going to be another day with her, but at least I wasn't alone.


End file.
